A Familiar Scene
by FFYP-det-Yagami
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a BYOOOOOTIFUL girl called Sakura Kurosagi-chan. She was really clever and smart, and really really pretty too!1 ... In other words, I take yet another pop at bad fanficcers. This time - Mary-sues. Oh, fun times.


_In commemoration (I suppose) of actually managing to type out 100,000 words of fanfiction, I thought I should do something special._

_Something… spectacular._

_For anyone who's read my Hallowe'en fics, you might have a vague idea of what brand of terribleness you're about to read._

_For the rest of you…_

_Oh dear._

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note does not belong to me. Neither does Sakura – or at least, I don't _want_ her to belong to me. Seriously, the girl's creeping me out…_

--

**A Familiar Scene**

Pale clouds floated overhead. The faint scent of dust and the sweat of thirty or so adolescents hung in the air.

My mind stung. When would this day end? When would this boredom finally cease?

My name is Light Yagami. I am – or rather I was – a serious, straight-A, college-bound student. A model teenager, if I may say so myself. That is, of course, until I was given something that changed everything. Something that gave me the opportunity to right all the wrongs in this world.

A simple book.

I admit, I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. My story doesn't begin with a book. My story really begins a few days before that, in a simple, everyday classroom.

I was gazing out of the window, as usual. The teacher was droning on about quadratic equations or some such, because one of the idiots on the front row hadn't managed to get their heads around it yet, as usual. As usual, I had tuned myself out of the lesson and retreated into my own world.

A world with challenge, and with meaning. A place where the rotting inertia of life as I knew it was nothing but a fleeting memory.

The day wore on, and finally – when I had even run out of steam with the effort of daydreaming – the lesson drew to a close. Mechanically, I gathered my things together and made my way to the door, and for a few hours freedom, before my prep class began. I almost shuddered to think that I would have to submit myself to yet more boredom later on…

As I reached the door, a voice called my name from behind me.

"YAGAMI RAITO!!"

A very, very loud voice.

I turned, and faced its owner. It was a girl who was obviously in my class, as she was wearing the right uniform and was evidently leaving the same lesson as myself, as she was in the same room. However, there were a few peculiarities about her. First, she didn't appear to be Japanese – from her general appearance, I guessed she was either European or American. This was odd, as I was sure that there were no girls of either of these ethnicities in my class at all.

Second, the girl looked very young – about fourteen or so. I assured myself that she must have just looked young for her age, as my classmates were all seventeen or eighteen.

Third – and this is perhaps the most worrying part – I found myself instantly infatuated with her. As soon as I had laid eyes on her, my whole body was filled with the kind of uncomfortably arousing warmth that one might find described in second-rate romance novels. I was encapsulated by her very being, and somehow I believed (rather, I _knew_) that she was the perfect woman for me.

I smiled at her. "Yes, Sakura?" Somehow, I appeared to know her name. Somehow, I also didn't seem to find this in any way weird.

"HELLO RIATO-KUN!!" She roared, grinning an apparently beautiful grin. "YUOU'RE MY BOYF, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Yup, I sure am, Sakura, my darling."

Had I just said 'yup'? And had I just stated that I was going out with somebody that had said 'yuou're'?

"WE CAN WALK HOME 2GETHA THEN!! WON'T THAT BE FUN?!"

Yes. I know. She actually pronounced the numerical symbol '2'. And somehow, I still agreed to walk her home. After all, I had instantly fallen in love with her, and seemed to be her boyfriend.

Happy times.

And that was when she decided to propose.

How could I refuse?

--

**Author's Note:** _To be honest, this was supposed to be part of a much bigger collaborative fanfic I was going to write with FFYP-det-Lawliet waaaaaay back last summer, but unfortunately time and the popularity of the now lost pilot chapter (…?!) forced it out of existence._

… _Still, no point in crying over spilt milk._

_As I've managed to reach 100,000 words, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everybody who has contributed, supported or even just looked at anything I've written – including, but not limited to: FFYP-det-Lawliet, Black Lotus Flower, fantastic. heather, Rampaging Turtle, SkywardShadow, Yokai no Miko__, and last but not least, WithABunny. Of course, I'd like to list everyone that's read and/or written comments on things I've done, but I'd also like to keep myself from rambling on for ages and ages, so please don't be offended if I haven't given you a mention… Without all you people out there, goggling at your computer screens, I'd probably have given up on the fanfic racket by now._

_And though this is going to be a pretty bold move for me, I'd like to have a rush of confidence in myself and say…_

… _I'm not half bad at writing fanfiction, actually. ^^ _

_Here's to my next 100,000 words!_


End file.
